


La Luna

by Romennim



Series: Attrazione Gravitazionale [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei è la luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732766) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



Tauriel è una sorpresa. Non avevi intenzione di amare qualcun altro a parte tuo fratello, ma lei è sgattaiolata oltre le tue difese.

Pensi che non troverai bellezza negli Elfi. Pensi che troverai solo figure aliene e anime gelide.

Invece trovi lei, bellezza disinteressata e occhi lucenti, sguardo agognante le stelle.

È come la velata bellezza di una foresta al crepuscolo. Non sei preparato per essa, perché non è accecante o maestosa, quindi la sottovaluti, e ti toglie il fiato.

Ruba una parte di te che non sapevi esistesse.

Lei è la luna.


End file.
